


Swimming Against The Current

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And a last time,” she counters remorsefully, her heart breaking; not for the last time, as she hears the familiar whirring of the TARDIS engine as he flies her away.</p><p>She continues to cling to the cold bars of her Stormcage cell for a long time after he has gone, staring out at the place he had stood as he said those fateful words; she can still hear them in her mind ‘There’s a first time for everything’. Does he not yet realise they live in reverse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind Bars

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am watching River's episodes of Doctor Who again - as you do - and I came across the scene at the end of Day of the Moon when River kisses the Doctor and it's all very heartbreaking as it's obviously (potentially) her last time kissing him. 
> 
> So I wrote a thing.
> 
> And this is the thing!!
> 
> I have named it such because River and the Doctor's lives travel in opposite directions (pretty much) and it's like they are always swimming against each others' currents...if that makes sense.
> 
> Enjoy x
> 
> (I may write more of River/Eleven memories that never actually happen in the series...maybe from episode prompts or maybe I'll just make up my own. Only if you like this one though, so, let me know)

_“And a last time,” she counters remorsefully, her heart breaking; not for the last time, as she hears the familiar whirring of the TARDIS engine as he flies her away._

_She continues to cling to the cold bars of her Stormcage cell for a long time after he has gone, staring out at the place he had stood as he said those fateful words; she can still hear them in her mind ‘There’s a first time for everything’. Does he not yet realise they live in reverse?_

 

He realises as soon as he says it; all his first times are her last times, and he feels horrible. The image of her utter despair as he acted shocked and flailed through their kiss; it was a lovely kiss, he would quite like to do it again, but she’ll never get the chance.

“Screw that,” he thinks as he turns the TARDIS around. “We need to go back to her, old gal,” he tells her and hopes he can find her at a suitable time. Last time he told young Amelia Pond he’d be five minutes, he arrived twelve years later.

She’s still standing there, with her dainty fingers wrapped around the long bars of her prison; her head hung low and her knees shaking. He can tell she’s been crying and she probably barely has the strength to keep standing much longer.

She doesn’t look up as the TARDIS materialises, and she continues to stare through the ground as he approaches. Her Doctor. His River. So in love, and without a clue.

She starts as his warm hands cover hers, her white knuckles relaxing under his touch.

“I’m sorry River,” he speaks, emotion in his voice as he studies her beautiful, tear stained features.

“I thought you were gone,” her voice trembles. “I thought I was never going to see you again.”

“You will,” he assures her, reaching through the bars and lifting her chin.

“Spoilers,” she quips, but her heart isn’t in it.

He steps back and pulls his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, pointing it at the lock to her cell and swinging the door open.

She doesn’t move towards him. She just stands there, staring, as if he can’t possibly be real.

He steps towards her cautiously; as if he would a wild animal, so as not to frighten her off. She still doesn’t move. He wraps one arm around her waist while the other hand delicately cups her cheek and he hears her whimper softly as he brings his lips to hers.

He is terrified. He has only kissed her once and that was awful; just a few minutes ago (he hopes) outside her cell. She kissed _him_ really and he wasn’t expecting it. It was amazing; he’s never experienced anyone like River in his long lifetime. But then he went and ruined it and now he feels idiotic and hateful and hopes to the Universe that he can make it better.

She curls her hands in the lapels of his tweed jacket as he runs his tongue across the seam of her lips and she opens them willingly. He moans as their tongues meet and dance around each other. He feels inexperienced and virginal again. He has been with women, just, not for a long, _long_ time; and River seems _so_ experienced. He secretly hopes it’s because of all the times she has been with him; in his future and her past, but in reality he knows she’s probably been with other men as well. ( _Or_ will _be – goodness time travel can be confusing._ )

Suddenly something snaps within her. She must realise that this may be the last time she is with him, and decides she will take all she can. She spins them and shoves him hard against the bars of her cell, ferociously sucking at his tongue and nipping his bottom lip.

His arms leave her body and flail by his side again and he mentally chastises himself. This is her last chance to be with him, ever; as far as he is aware, he needs to be there for her, to touch her to cherish her.

“Where are we for you?” She asks. He’s heard her say that a couple of times now, but he’s sure he’ll hear it countless more times as their adventures continue.

“I-I just...I just left you,” he stammers as she showers kisses across his jaw and down his neck. “A few minutes ago.”

She stops immediately and looks him square in the eye. “You _did_?”

“Yes,” he nods, still slightly afraid of the woman. “I’m sorry, River.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me,” she speaks desperately and spins them again, pulling him down to her as he presses her against the bars.

He growls as he attacks her with renewed energy. She has lit something inside him, something that has long been cold and dead; reawakened under her touch. He kisses her passionately and his hands settle possessively on her hips. She moans her approval and his confidence increases.

“Touch me, sweetie,” she whispers against his lips, and she rakes her red nails through his floppy hair.

He moves his hands tentatively up her sides and down over her hips and she sighs in patient frustration before grabbing his hands and pointedly placing his palms over her breasts. He removes them immediately, gasping and drawing back from her like she’d burnt him and he regrets it instantly. Her face crumples the way it did as he closed the TARDIS door earlier and he’d promised never to make her feel like that again.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters again and a single tear falls from her eye. “River,” he rushes in to gather her in his arms, suddenly protective. “Please don’t cry. River, I’m sorry.” He holds her tight and she wraps her arms around him, sobbing into his jacket.

Very slowly, as she is sadly distracted, the Doctor gathers his courage and gently walks her back until she is up against the bars again. She lifts her head and he kisses the tip of her nose. She crinkles it adorably and hiccoughs, wiping at her cheeks. He trails kisses down her tear tracks until he reaches her mouth and captures her lips again. He pours all his emotions and apologies for everything he has ever done to her; _will_ ever do to her, into the kiss and feels more of her warm, salty tears splash onto his cheeks.

He doesn’t stop.

She needs him.

His hands stroke up her sides and over her stomach until they come to rest on her breasts again; exactly where she had placed them, and she gasps into his mouth as he squeezes them experimentally. Her hands leave his hair as she nips and kisses down his neck again, opting for pushing his jacket off his shoulders and fiddling with his bowtie.

He’s not sure where to go next, hands hovering over her chest until she directs him to the zip at the front of her dress. Quickly getting the message, he begins to pull it down; attempting to control his breathing as he gradually reveals more and more of her smooth, tanned skin.

“River,” he breathes in awe and she smiles.

She wraps his bowtie around her hand three times before she begins on his shirt buttons, causing him to frown.

“Spoilers,” she purrs and she drops a delicate kiss to every bit of his bare chest that she reveals. “Put your hands on me, sweetie,” she drops her gaze pointedly at her open dress and he takes a deep breath before sliding his hands inside.

Something in her skin ignites him and he feels a warm stirring in his abdomen. His hands skim over the soft skin of her stomach and bump along her ribs before landing, again, on her breasts. He groans as he feels the weight of them and he brushes his thumbs across her pert nipples, highly enjoying the sounds of delight he is eliciting from her.

The next thing he knows she has hooked her fingers through his trouser loops and pulled him flush against her, his hands, subsequently, knocking her dress straps from her shoulders and her naked breasts now pressing into his bare chest. She keeps him there as his instinct is to pull away and he has no choice but to place his hands on her. He buries one in her hair as the other explores her body and he bends to kiss her again.

She tastes like time and mystery and River, and he can’t get enough. He is suddenly very happy with the knowledge that he will know this woman; intimately, it seems, for a long time to come.

Her fingers release his trousers and rub over the front of them, causing his already embarrassing erection to harden impossibly more.

“Oh _sweetie_ ,” she hums delightedly against his lips, and she hastens to undo the fastenings and get her dainty hand inside.

“River,” he gasps as her tiny, cool fingers wrap around him, and he bucks involuntarily.

“Oh god, you’re such a baby right now,” she gazes at him as she rubs her hand up and down his shaft. “Look at you; so _young_.”

“I-I’m really not, you know.”

“ _Touch_ me,” she urges; her other hand guiding his again. She moves one of his trembling hands to her stomach and his fingers dance across her skin, drawing their names in gallifreyan. The other she dips under the skirt of her dress and she lets him go as she pulls her jodhpurs down and kicks them off with her shoes. “Here,” she whispers in his ear as she covers his hand with hers and presses it against her skin.

Her other hand returns to pay him attention, stroking his cock until it is straining in her hand. He barely moves his own hand, too stunned to think until she pushes it down to where she needs him and curls her fingers over his and through her wet folds.

He makes a guttural sound in the back of his throat and begins to move of his own accord and her hand leaves his in order to concentrate on him. He slides his fingers through her slick flesh, rubbing over her clit before gliding inside her. She moans in pleasure and his hand seems to take on a mind of its own, stroking her walls and pumping in and out of her as if it’s something he always does.

Her head lolls back against the bars as she strokes him lazily; too focused on her own pleasure to satisfy the both of them and he smirks as he pulls his fingers from her.

She frowns. “What was that for?” Pulling him toward her and rolling her hips against his.

He gasps as she brushes against his erection. “You need more,” he growls, bending his head and nipping at her throat before running one hand down her thigh and lifting her leg over his hip.

It’s her turn to gasp as he does the same with her other leg and she wraps them tightly around his waist, locking her ankles behind him. Her hands wrap around his neck and she rolls her hips against him desperately as he kisses her again. He presses her hard against the metal bars and grips her thighs so fiercely he’ll leave bruises.

She slithers one hand down between them, grabbing hold of his length and guiding him to her entrance; she nips his lip and he thrusts his hips forward into her. She whimpers and her fingers clamp around the bar behind her for support and leverage.

He buries himself deep inside her, marvelling in the feel of her silky, wet, warmth already fluttering around him. She is intoxicating and he knows he is never going to be able to get enough of her. He moves slowly at first, unsure of himself and unwilling to do anything wrong or to hurt her. But she groans in frustration and attempts to push down onto him and he soon speeds up.

With emotions running high, and it technically being his first time with River; as well as potentially her last time with him, it isn’t long before they are gasping for air and rutting against each other, so close to the edge that their vision begins to blacken.

“Oh god, _River_ ,” the Doctor breathes against her shoulder.

“Doctor, _sweetie_ ,” she pants, “I’m so close.”

He hikes her up as she slips down the bars and hits her at a new angle and she screams. He almost drops her, he thinks he’s done something wrong; thinks he’s hurt her. But her cries that continue seem far from pained, “ _yes_ , Doctor, oh god, yes, yes, _oooh_...” and rather more pleasurable. And as she comes down from her orgasmic high and looks deep into his eyes, biting her lip, he also comes undone; shouting her name into her neck as his hips stutter into her.

“That’s it sweetie,” she sighs as she strokes through his hair soothingly. “You’re alright, I’ve got you.”

He just manages to put her down before collapsing onto the floor and she smiles fondly at him before joining him.

“That...” he begins, intending to exclaim at how fantastic it was. But he can’t seem to formulate the right words, and she stops him anyway; planting her lips over his.

“...was perfect,” she finishes for him.

“Doctor,” she begins with a more serious tone. “Please promise me you won’t try to change anything.”

“Like what?” he frowns.

“Like our past...well, your future, but... you know...” she gazes at him imploringly.

“Time can be re-written River,” he argues.

“No,” she gasps, reaching for him, “please don’t, my love.” His eyes widen at her name for him. “Not those times, _please_ , promise me you won’t.”

“I-I promise,” he replies sincerely and she surges forward, taking his face in her hands and kissing him for all she is worth.

“You have to go,” she says finally, voice shaky and tears in her eyes.

“I don’t _have_ to, River,” he places a comforting hand on her knee.

“Yes,” she sobs and a tear falls, just like at the beginning of their encounter, “yes you do.” She strokes her thumb across his cheek and presses her lips to his one last time, squeezing her eyes shut and allowing the tears to stream down her face.

He wants to say something to console her. But what? He really barely knows her yet and although he knows he will love her, one day, hopefully very soon, he doesn’t yet; although he believes he may be falling already.

“River, I-I-I...” he begins and she shushes him.

“I know, sweetie,” she smiles through her tears, “you don’t have to say it.”

He reluctantly heaves himself up off the floor and glances sorrowfully over his shoulder at her as he leaves her cell and locks it behind him. He rounds to the side and holds her hands through the bars, bringing one to his face to brush his lips tenderly across her knuckles and she sighs.

“Don’t be sorry for me, love,” she speaks through her watery smile. “We have had the best of times together.”

“I _am_ sorry, River,” he kisses her through the bars and suddenly never wants to leave her side.

“Doctor,” she calls out to him as he shuffles back towards the TARDIS.

“Yes?” he spins on his heels to see her beautiful face.

“I love you,” she grins and her eyes sparkle.

He just beams at her before winking and skipping through the TARDIS doors.

He knows her face will fall as soon as the TARDIS whirrs into life, but her smile and her words are seared into his brain and he will _never_ forget how much he means to her.


	2. Under the Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He married her. He actually married her. Granted it was on the top of a pyramid in a time that never existed but...they could remember it, so it was real. And now she is imprisoned all her days for murdering the man she loves; although she couldn’t, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter thanks to another episode of Doctor Who.
> 
> Thanks to the 'First Night/Last Night' mini-episode for the inspiration and for some of the dialogue at the beginning.
> 
> Enjoy x

He married her. He actually married her. Granted it was on the top of a pyramid in a time that never existed but...they could remember it, so it was real. And now she is imprisoned all her days for murdering the man she loves; although she couldn’t, not _really_.

Her _nights_ , however, are another matter.

It is her first night in Stormcage; the beginning of twelve-thousand consecutive life sentences and the Doctor is taking them on their first date as a married couple.

“Where are we going?” River asks him excitedly.

“‘Calderon Beta’; boring; planet of the chip shops; _but_ , there’s a four-hundred-foot tree growing out of the cliff-top on the north side of a mountain in the middle of the sea and if you take a lift to the top and look up at exactly twelve minutes past midnight on the twenty-first of September twenty-three-sixty, you can see more stars in one sky than at any other moment in the history of the universe. It’s like daylight; only magic,” he flicks switches and pulls levers as he explains, whizzing around the console. “You could read a book by it.”

“Is it okay if I don’t?” she replies, thoroughly impressed by his eccentricity.

“We’ve got ten minutes, get dressed,” he smiles at her as he continues to map out the TARDIS’s course.

“Oh, that’s so close to the perfect sentence,” she flirts.

He smirks before proceeding to explain about her diary and she scampers off into the heart of the TARDIS for a new outfit.

The trouble with time travel is that you can accidently run into people, including yourself...apparently...at very random, unexpected points. Two more River’s show up on the TARDIS; she really does like to keep him on his toes, as well as an older version of himself; taking her to the singing towers of Darillium; all while his young, new wife, River, is searching out some clothes.

“There’s two of you,” she gasps as she climbs the steps back up to the console; hands full of clothes. “The mind races.”

“Right, c’mon you,” the Doctor distracts her, taking the clothes from her hands and placing them on the seat by the console, “let’s go and see the stars.”

“But I haven’t changed,” she protests.

“And you never will, River,” he admires her proudly. “Never, ever.”

He takes River’s hand and leads her to the top most point of the legendary tree and they both look into the skies expectantly.

“It’s amazing,” River sighs.

“This is quite normal,” he explains, then theatrically counts down to twelve minutes past midnight. “Five...four,” he stands behind her and holds her shoulders as if he would a small child. “Three...two,” he rests his chin on her shoulder and raises his eyes to the sky. “One.”

The sky lights up; the navy, star-studded blanket transforms into a dazzling spectacle. Every star in the known universe coming out, shining bright, twinkling and sparkling; illuminating the sky as if...like the Doctor quite rightly described...it were daylight. Only it’s definitely not daylight; and it most certainly _is_ magic.

“Oh, _Doctor_ ,” she breathes; unable to tear her gaze from the ethereal sight. “It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

He hums his agreement. “It’s the _second_ most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“Really?” She turns to him in surprise and excitement. “What’s the first?”

He looks down at her pointedly, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

“ _Oh_...” she tries to conceal her grin, blushing splendidly and looking down at her toes, “does that line work on all the women you bring here?”

He shakes his head slowly. “You’re the only woman I’ve ever brought here.”

She looks back up at him hesitantly; unable to hide her smile.

“Doctor?” she says, her voice almost a whisper. “Are we married?”

“Yes,” he replies.

“Even though it didn’t really happen?”

“It did for us,” he says solemnly, “so yes; we are.”

“So then, is this like our honeymoon?” she queries.

“I-I er... _honeymoon_? I didn’t think...I mean, I don’t...um, River...”

“I mean it’s our first _date_ since we’ve been married, as I was hauled straight off to prison. So...”

“I-I suppose it is, y-yes,” he curses himself mentally for stuttering. This is his _wife_ for goodness sakes.

Her returning beam is almost as dazzling as the starry sky and he falls in love that little bit more. She steps closer to him, still unsure of herself; the River he knows is so bold and confident, _this_ River is like a breath of fresh air. He reaches out to her and pulls her to him, cupping her face and running a confident, comforting hand down her back as their lips meet.

She whimpers into the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair and he feels himself react immediately. Not wanting to scare her off, he breaks for air and smiles encouragingly. “You don’t want to miss this,” he glances at the sky again, “It’ll only ever happen once.”

“Then I’m glad I’m sharing it with you,” she says sincerely, tucking herself into his side and humming contentedly as he wraps an arm around her. “I can’t think of anything more romantic for our first date than kissing under all these stars.”

 _He_ can. He’d like to take it a step further and feel her radiant skin under the starlight; to take her in his arms and show her just how much he loves her and how she is forgiven for everything, always and completely. He’s so wrapped up in his imagination that it just slips out; “ _More_ than just kissing...” he whispers.

“What?” She turns anxious eyes to him and he ducks his head.

“I-I didn’t mean ... _River_ ... I meant, that it _could_ be more romantic, n-not that we have to...”

“Do you want to?”

“River,” he curls his hands round her shoulders and faces her, looking into her eyes, “we don’t have to. If you’re not ready...I-I don’t want to frighten you.”

“Do you _want_ to?” she purrs, her hands coming to rest over his.

He stares at her for a moment in silent contemplation. “Are you kidding?” He chuckles, straightening up. “You will come to discover, River, that there will never be a time when I can resist you. I’m sure you’ll learn to use it quite to your advantage.”

She beams, a new confidence suddenly taking over her. She places a warm, dainty hand in the centre of his chest, glancing up at him as she feels his heartbeats under her fingertips, before pushing him backwards until his back hits the trunk of the tree. She leans up on her tip toes and captures his lips delicately with hers.

Walking her fingers up his chest, she undoes his bowtie and wraps it around her hand three times, pulling back from the kiss so they can both watch.

“ _Oh_!” He smiles delightedly as he finally understands why she wrapped his tie around her hand during his first time with her, in Stormage; it’s a symbol of their marriage, her first time, their love.

“Oh?” She repeats questioningly, quirking an eyebrow.

“Spoilers,” he smirks, pulling her close again.

“I like that word.”

“I know you do.”

“Know what else I like?” she asks, tongue between her teeth.

“What?”

“ _You_ ,” She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to the floor of the branch with her.

He peels off his tweed jacket and rolls it up, placing it under her head as she giggles with glee. He kisses her as she cradles his hips between her thighs, his hands smoothing over the thin material of her top before playing with the hem and skimming underneath, against the soft skin of her stomach. She hums in pleasure, her hands working down the buttons of his shirt before they come to his trousers and deftly unfasten them before wriggling inside.

“ _River_!” He tears his mouth from her lips and leans his forehead against hers as her cool fingers wrap around his hot length. She giggles wickedly and gives him a squeeze before pulling him from the confines of his trousers. “You sure know how to cut to the chase, don’t you?” His voice sounds slightly strangled as her hand begins to move over him.

“Not what you were expecting?” she bites her lip.

“N-not exactly.”

“I’m not a virgin,” she says indignantly, “I’ve just never been with _you_ before.”

“Oh god,” he squeezes his eyes shut; “that’s not really something your husband wants to hear when you’re about to have sex with him for the first time, River.”

“Sorry, sweetie,” she flicks her thumb over his tip, causing his hips to jerk and she loves it. “I just wanted to show you what I can do...”

“I _know_ what you can do.”

“Doctor?” she stops suddenly, but doesn’t move her hands away. “You’ve had sex with me before.” She says it as a statement, but it’s definitely a question.

“Er, I-I have...yes.”

“When?”

“Spoilers!”

“How many _times_ then?”

“Only the once.”

“But next time I see you, you might have been with me _more_ than once...?” Her brow creases as she tries to understand how complicated their marriage is going to be.

“Um... _yes_ , I suppose.”

“Right...”

“River,” he pulls her hands from him and kisses her knuckles before pinning them gently above her head, “You don’t need to try to impress me with your sexual prowess; you impress me every day without even meaning to. When I least expect it you will go and do or say something so wonderful; so amazing, and brave, and then you’ll smile or wink at me as if it’s nothing and I will fall in love with you that little bit more.”

“ _Doctor_...” she breathes.

“You don’t need to be like this; not every time; let me take control and show you how much I love you.” He sees tears come to her eyes and she nods vehemently, trying to reach for him and he takes his cue.

He kisses her with all he has. He may have only been with her once before, but he has been around her long enough to know how he feels; and damn it she was right, she never truly gave anything away in the Library but she certainly did love him; and she knew exactly how much he would love her, he could see it in her eyes. And now he does.

His hands span her waist before tugging pointedly at her jodhpurs and she lifts her hips, more than willing to help him get them off her. His fingers immediately find their way to her already dripping wet entrance and she gasps as he sinks one inside her. She moans as he starts to move and he has the sudden desire to taste her, pulling his finger out and sucking it into his mouth. Her eyes darken and she licks her lips, her hands in his hair, pulling him to her as he attempts to go down on her.

“No,” she tugs his mouth to hers, “come here,” she whispers against his lips before kissing him once more, her tongue sweeping the inside of his mouth, and moaning as she tastes herself on him.

He rocks his hips subtly and beams at her answering groan as his length slides through her sex.

“ _Please_ Doctor,” she begs prettily and right now he could deny her nothing.

With the stars still shining brightly above them, he laces his fingers with hers by her head and pulls back from the kiss to watch her as he finally presses into her. Her eyes are wide and almost black with desire; her hair tumbling across the branch in all directions; her slightly parted lips widen further, releasing a tiny, choked whimper as she takes him inside and she wraps her legs around him to keep him close.

He takes it slow, not wanting to hurt her or frighten her and willing to show her just how much she really means to him. They are both new to their relationship at this point in time; there will be times in the future when she is so comfortable with him that nothing needs to be said for them to know exactly what each other wants; there may also be times when he is experienced and knows every last thing about her, but he is still new to her; he looks forward to the times he can show her new things and take her places she’s never been, delighting in her genuine surprise. The River he has known so far, up ‘til now, has been difficult to surprise; _she_ is the experienced one, who knows everything about _him_ , how to keep him focused, how to turn him on, how to make him blush, how to surprise him and even how to calm him down. One day, it’ll be the other way around, and he can’t wait.

He kisses her again as his hips snap into her, releasing her hands which immediately find home in his hair. He smiles against her lips and feels her return it. He feels the warmth begin to build in the pit of his stomach before remembering, again, this is for River; he is here to pleasure _her_.

“That’s it River, I’ve got you,” he whispers in her ear as her moans and whimpers increase in frequency. “I’ve always got you. I’ll always catch you when you fall. You’re my _wife_ now; I’ll never let anything happen to you.”

“Oh, Doctor,” she breathes, “my _husband_.” Her cries are increasing in volume and he can feel her beginning to flutter around him.

“That’s right, River,” he encourages her, trying valiantly to hold himself back. “I’m all yours. Come for me, sweetheart...”

“ _Doctor_!”

“Just let go, I’m here.”

She cries his name, coming hard and crushing their lips together, pulling him over the edge with her. His hips stutter and she swallows his shouts, mumbling soothing nonsense in his ear as he comes back to her. He rolls off her and they fight to bring their breathing under control, watching elatedly as the stars go out one by one.

“It’s ending,” she sighs as she comes down from her high.

“No,” he shakes his head with a delighted chuckle, accepting her under his arm as she rolls into his side, “It’s only just beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
